As large numbers of objects are moved in inventory, product manufacturing, and merchandising operations, there is a continuous challenge to accurately monitor the location and flow of objects. Additionally, there is a continuing goal to interrogate the location of objects in an inexpensive and streamlined manner. One way of tracking objects is with an electronic identification system.
One presently available electronic identification system utilizes a magnetic coupling system. In some cases, an identification device may be provided with a unique identification code in order to distinguish between a number of different devices. Typically, the devices are entirely passive (have no power supply), which results in a small and portable package. However, such identification systems are only capable of operation over a relatively short range, limited by the size of a magnetic field used to supply power to the devices and to communicate with the devices.
Another electronic identification system utilizes a large active transponder device affixed to an object to be monitored which receives a signal from an interrogator. The device receives the signal, then generates and transmits a responsive signal. The interrogation signal and the responsive signal are typically radio-frequency (RF) signals produced by an RF transmitter circuit. Because active devices have their own power sources, and do not need to be in close proximity to an interrogator or reader to receive power via magnetic coupling. Therefore, active transponder devices tend to be more suitable for applications requiring tracking of a tagged device that may not be in close proximity to an interrogator. For example, active transponder devices tend to be more suitable for inventory control or tracking.
Electronic identification systems can also be used for remote payment. For example, when a radio frequency identification device passes an interrogator at a toll booth, the toll booth can determine the identity of the radio frequency identification device, and thus of the owner of the device, and debit an account held by the owner for payment of toll or can receive a credit card number against which the toll can be charged. Similarly, remote payment is possible for a variety of other goods or services. An electronic identification system which can be used as a radio frequency identification device, and various applications for such devices are described in detail in commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/705,043, filed Aug. 29, 1996, and incorporated herein by reference.
For active devices, battery drain is an important issue. The battery may be drained by spurious emissions of the radiation necessary to activate a radio frequency identification device. A power conservation problem is posed by such implementations where batteries are used to supply power to the circuitry of the radio frequency identification device. If the circuitry operates continuously at full power, battery life will be short, and device will have to be frequently replaced. If the battery is permanently sealed in a housing, replacement of the battery will be difficult or impossible. One reason for sealing the battery with the circuitry in a housing is to simplify the design and construction, to reduce the cost of production, and protect the electrical interconnections between devices. Another reason is protection of the battery and circuitry from moisture and contaminants. A third reason is to enhance the cosmetic appeal of the device by eliminating the need for an access port or door otherwise necessary to insert and remove the battery. When the battery is discharged, the entire device is then discarded. It is therefore desirable in such embodiments to employ power conservation techniques in order to extend useful life.
Additionally, for security control, a holder of an active or passive radio frequency identification device may want to prevent unwanted reading of the radio frequency identification device. One potential problem with existing radio frequency identification devices, particularly those with large communication ranges, is that the holder of the device may not have control over when the device is being interrogated. There are times when the holder would want the device to be interrogated, such as to authorize payment. On the other hand, there are other times when the holder would not want the device to be interrogated. For example, if the device is interrogated to seek payment for a particular service, another service provider who is related to or has a marketing deal with the first service provider may seek to solicit business from the holder when the holder enters the premises of the second service provider. There may be sensitive information on the device, such as health information, address information, purchase histories, credit information, that the holder would not want to have accessed without knowledge or approval.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a holder of a radio frequency identification device with the ability to control whether the device is interrogated.